Gem Station 13
by JayIRay
Summary: Have you ever watched Steven Universe and thought to yourself, "Man, I just wish this show took place in the setting of Space Station 13." Of course you haven't! Here it is anyway! Rated M for some bad words, probably gonna get a lil violent at times, and a sprinkle of slightly lewd jokes.


"Please ensure all cargo is secured and any biological lifeforms are properly restrained for safe take off." Steven jiggled his seat belt just to make sure he was snug as a bug in a rug. Maybe he was feeling a little too snug, but better that than risking… whatever would happen if he wasn't. The grey jumpsuit wasn't helping the discomfort. Clearly it wasn't made by humans, because nobody who wore this for more than five seconds would approve of it. Still, being one of the few humans were going to go visit a space station was probably worth the itchy sensation. While Steven shuffled around in his seat, the gem, known as Pearl, fiddled with the controls of this ship. She was yellow, slanky, and had incredibly pointy hair; she was wearing a blue uniform befitting a military commander, whereas the armed personnel were much less regal. The two Rubies were wearing what amounted to red rent-a-cop uniforms with belts filled with various tools of justice—all in all, not the most fashion forward bunch, but there's no time for that when you're busy _going to space._

The small shuttle had four seats, one up front for the pilot, and three in the back for passengers. Each side of the shuttle had an airlock on it, and there were windows on each side of the airlocks and the front of the shuttle. The pilot had a sizable console in front of her, and space for cargo on each side. The three passenger seats were all close together, with Steven sitting in the middle and a Ruby on either side—one with her gem on her left arm, and the other with her gem on her left leg. Their uniforms had cut outs so each of their gems could be visible.

The intercom sparked back to life, "Beginning take off sequence. Take off in five…" As the engines rumbled to life, he turned to the Ruby with the gem on her leg and asked,  
"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the take off usually?"  
"Four…" the intercom sounded. She turned and shrugged, "Not too bad, except for that one time where some guy's belt broke and he just shot straight through the front window."  
"Three…"  
The color quickly drained from his face as he imagined that scenario play out in his head.  
"But, uh, that doesn't usually happen, right?"  
"Two…" the intercom continued.  
Leggy tilted her head, scratching it as she thought. "Well, I mean, that was the only time I ever actually rode with a human, so who knows! It'll be a fun learning experience!"  
"One…"  
She was smiling. On the one hand, Steven was comforted by her optimism, but on the other hand, he did not want to become space roadkill.  
"Don't worry," she said, not calming his worry at all, "if it does happen you probably won't feel it at all!" Wow, th-  
"Ignition."

The good news was that he was still inside of the ship, and completely intact. The bad news was those seat belts were definitely going to leave a mark. Pearl spun around in her chair and faced Steven directly. She brought up a small digital personal device and read off the screen.  
"Steven Universe. Age 15. Species: Undetermined. Are you aware why you're here?" Steven fidgeted slightly and loosened his belt.  
"It's because of this, right?" He unbuttoned his jumpsuit slightly and raised his shirt to reveal a Gem where his navel should be. The Rubies both gasped and stared in awe.  
"Correct. It's due to the fact that you seem to be a human-gem hybrid. And are you aware of where we're going?"  
"It's a space station, and that's where you do a bunch of science stuff."  
Pearl sighed and spun around in her seat. "Not quite. Close, but it's a bit more than that." After a few seconds, a projection of the space station suddenly filled up the shuttle, and Pearl spun back around. "This is TG-00N, an Oracle class station. The 13th of our experimental space stations. Space Station 13 for short. SS13 if you have the attention span of a quartz that just emerged. You can come take a closer look if you like."  
Steven unbuckled from his seat and walked around the projection, looking at it from every angle.  
"Woah… could you project a whole movie like this?"  
Pearl rolled her eyes and zoomed in on a large section taking up the entire south eastern portion. "This is the scientific division. It's where we conduct most of the research aboard this vessel. It's where most of our manpower is focused. Of course, this is not all."  
She swiped over further to the west.  
"This is our medical bay-"  
Steven raised his hand, and waited for a few seconds. Pearl sighed and rubbed her temple, "Yes, Steven?"  
"Why do you need a hospital? Can't you not be hurt?"  
She held her head in her hands and deeply exhaled.  
"No, Steven. While our quote, bodies, unquote, can't be permanently harmed, our gems can. If one of our gems become cracked we can grow unstable. If that continues, our forms could be corrupted beyond use, leading to what is, effectively, our death. We don't want that to happen, do we?"  
"No, not really."  
In retrospect, maybe that was a silly question.

The map had scrolled to the eastern side of the station and zoomed in on a strange looking contraption.  
"This is our black hole engine."  
Steven raised his hand again.  
"Yes, it is an actual black hole. Yes, it does power our station. No, I will not explain it. Yes, I do understand how it works. Are my answers to your satisfaction?"  
Steven nodded his head,  
"Mhm."  
"Good."  
The map snapped to the center of the station, turning the projection from a 3D map of the entire station to just one large room full of computers and monitors.  
"This is the Bridge, the very heart of this station. All activity is monitored here, and it's here where our Acting Captain, Yellow Diamond, resides almost twenty-four-seven."  
Pearl's already uptight and strict demeanor somehow tensed up further.  
"I cannot stress enough how serious you must take it when you are brought to this room. She is one of our three ruling matriarchs, no tomfoolery will be tolerated while you are in her presence. You are to give her your utmost respect and attention. Do you understand?" It wasn't hard to get a little intimidated by that.  
"Yes, Sir. Er, Ma'am. Mrs? Mad-"  
"That's good enough, Steven. The last important place you should know about, and hopefully won't have to be taken to, is the Brig."

Once more the Map panned north, centering on a place that looked like a prison.  
"As is obvious, this is where we keep any rule-breakers and miscreants. Depending on the severity of their infraction, we'll keep them there for a time. If the crime is serious enough, it's also where we hold executions."  
Oh boy.

The projector flickered off and Pearl leaned forward in her chair.  
"Any questions?"  
Tons. Steven leaned on a box next to the computer to get a bit more comfortable.  
"A few. Where am I going to stay, and is there even any food here? I thought you guys don't eat."  
"You're going to stay at the dormitories east of the Brig, and, yes, there will be food. We have a professional chef aboard, and, while we don't need to eat, some find it… pleasant. We're even capable of shape shifting all the required organs to enjoy and process edibles. Observe."  
Pearl makes her torso and neck completely transparent and see-through, showing off her entire digestive system. Immense regret set in for asking the question and Steven was no longer hungry.  
"Can you make me forget I ever saw that?"  
Pearl laughed and returned her form to usual. "I'm sure you could ask Xenobiology, but you'd also probably forget the last 48 hours." Didn't expect that answer. How simultaneously hilarious and horrifying.  
"I have two more questions: what's in the boxes next to your computer?"  
"Oh, they're just shipments of Bluespace Crystals. They're incredibly fragile, so you should probably stop touching them."  
The young lad slowly scooted away from the box. "One more question: when are we getting there?"  
Pearl looked concerned for a second and spun her chair back around. A few clicks and clacks were heard from the computer she whipped her head over and looked right at Steven, still standing up, and next to the cargo.  
"Well shi-"

Steven didn't learn this until later, but Bluespace was what allowed the Gems to travel so quickly. The problem was that crystals, when broken, caused a little bit of a blip in space. Normally it is a very small displacement in space, maybe a couple feet. However, when a crate the size of a fridge full of them is suddenly crushed by a boy in essentially a giant pink hamster ball, it gets a little wacky. Sometimes a shuttle, instead of nicely docking, could instead clip through the station and wedge itself right in front of the reception desk. Crashing would imply that there was an impact, but that was not what happened. Imagine you were about to park in front of the pharmacy, and, as you pull up, suddenly your car is in the middle of the antacid isle. You decelerated perfectly fine, and the only mess is that, as soon as you open your door, Tums are spilled everywhere, and the janitor just had half their cart blinked into non-existence. Imagine that, but in space.

The speakers aboard the shuttle and station boom: "Attention: The arrivals shuttle has docked with the station."

Pearl was, understandably, upset. The Rubies were trying to simultaneously avoid breaking out into laughter and breaking into tears. Steven was just confused. The airlock on the left was blocked by a steel wall, so they had to shimmy out of the right one which was cutting through a table. Awkwardly, they all had to clamber over the table. Once they all had exited the shuttle, a robotic voice started to ring out through the station again.  
"Attention: It seems the shuttle has docked too well. Engineering to arrivals."  
That was certainly an optimistic outlook. Steven rubbed his head. Despite his bubble taking most of the impact, it was quite a sudden shock nonetheless. Pearl started pacing around and muttering to herself, her eyes were wide and hair a mess. Eventually, she stopped, turned to face Steven directly and crouched down to his eye level.  
"I cannot even BEGIN to describe what an utter disaster this is. I'm speechless, how could this happen? Ruby Facet 5KL9, report to Brig, inform Jasper what happened." Army saluted and toddled off. "Now, let's break down what just happened, and how much of a disaster this is. Why weren't you buckled in? What made you think-"  
She stopped mid-sentence, interrupted Army who was lightly tugging on her back ribbon. "Uh, Pearl-"  
Steven watched as Pearl was completely eclipsed by a massive figure, easily seven feet tall, if not more. More impressive than her height was her width, and, if she were a human, no doubt it would be all muscle.  
"Not right now 4RM3, I'm disciplining the Hybrid, go get Jasper like I told you to."  
"But-"  
"It can wait. This is a more pressing matter and I don't have time for it. Bring. Jasper. Here. Report back when you've accomplished this incredibly simple task." Army looked at Jasper, and Jasper silently nodded in approval. The little red gem gave a salute and stood as tall as she could,  
"Mission Accomplished! Jasper is here!"  
"Wait what-"

Pearl whipped her head around and quickly realized what had happened. She scrambled to regain her posture and hastily saluted Jasper.  
"Ah! J-Jasper! I was not expecting you so… quickly! Efficient as always!"  
Jasper waved her hand, signalling Pearl to 'relax'.  
"I was already at the Bridge when you arrived." She looked past the quivering gem and stared at the shuttle, which was awkwardly wedged into the station. "What a mess. I don't know how you managed to fuck that up."  
Pearl gasps and covers Steven's ears, "Jasper please, this one is immature for its species. It's quite taboo to say those words around their young."  
The bulking gem raises an eyebrow and looks down at Steven. "Do you care kid?"  
Steven shrugged.  
"Fan-fuckin'-tastic. Now, do you care to explain why there's a goddamn shuttle where the reception desk line should be?"  
"Well, uh, you see, he wasn't buckled, and the- well, there was the cargo- and the ship- Bluespace Crystals-"  
"Bluespace crystals? Yeah. Sounds about right. C'mon, let's debrief at the Brig."  
"But what of the Hybrid?"  
"The Rubies can take him the rest of the way, the Bridge isn't that far off. Let's go."  
Pearl nodded and the two began walking away. "Rubies, straight to the bridge. No lollygagging."  
"Yes, sir!" The two little gems saluted their superior officer as she walked away, waiting until she turned the corner to drop their posture. Guess we're just the three musketeers now.

"Alright, you heard what she said, let's take the safety formation!" Army took the lead holding Steven's right hand, and Leggy followed behind holding his left.  
"Is this necessary?"  
"Of course," the enthusiastic gem in the rear replied, "not only does it allow us Rubies to fuse in a moment's notice, it's also super nice!"  
Beep beep!  
"Exactly! We're practically invincible like this, nothing could catch us off guard!"  
BEEP BEEP!  
"Hey, what's tha-" It was the Janitor, barreling through on his cart. All the little gems got seperated, flying through the air after having been hit by a high speed Janicart.  
"OH GODS! I'M SSSO SSSORRY!" A tall humanoid shape jumped off the cart, clearly not a human, but not a gem either. They were green, covered in scales, a long snout, and a reptilian tail. They must've been some sort of lizard person, and they hurried over to help Steven up.  
"My humblest apologiesss little onesss, I did not sssee you there."  
Leggy groaned, "Maybe we should've formed the Tower of Power instead…"  
Steven couldn't help but stare—he had seen gems all the time growing up, but no other aliens. This new friend was most certainly alien indeed.  
"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it. What's your name?"  
Our new pal shook Stevie's hand,  
"I am Fixesss-The-Cart. I assure you, it wasss given to me before I got here. Ironic, I'm ssstill fixing wagonsss, even in the ssstarsss."  
"Are you not from here?"  
They chuckled, "No, no. My home, Ospillon, is quite far away from here. I was a wood worker, but these people came and…" He looked over at the Rubies and grimaced, "...relocated me here. I've been serving as their Janitor for a few yearsss."  
"Do you like it here?"  
They took their purple hat off and scratched their head, pondering the question. "This one… does not _hate_ it here. I misss home, a lot. If it were up to me, I would have never left."  
Steven knew that the Gems weren't the nicest people around, but he had no idea they would _kidnap people._ It was distressing to say the least, maybe he could talk about it with the powers that be.  
"I'm sssorry for taking your time like thisss, I'm sssure you are busy people. I heard there wasss a messs over here that requiresss my attention."  
The Little Tikes awkwardly looked at each other, and then Fixes-The-Cart. Leggy hopped on top of the cart and put an arm around Fixes' shoulder,  
"Yeah… about that…" She pointed at the space ship now inside the space ship. Suddenly, the Lizards expression turned from one of joviality to an almost dead look in his eyes.  
"I do not have a bucket big enough to hold this, and there is nothing they can do to me worse than…" They waved their hand around the shuttle, "...this."  
He hopped onto his cart and turned around. "I hope you have a good time here, Mr…?"  
"Steven, Steven Universe."  
"I enjoy your company Mr. Universe, we should talk again. Perhaps with less calamities next time." He waved his four-fingered hand and rode away. As he left, a small swarm of green spherical robots clattered by and start working on the crash site, cutting through metal and shooting out weird green goo.  
"What're those things?" Steven asked the other members of the Paw Patrol.  
Leggy picked one up and started petting it. "Oh, these are the Robonoids. They take care of any problems with the station integrity. They plug all the holes 'n' stuff." She put it down and let it skitter off to the crash site. "As much as I love the little guys, we've still got a job to do, 1GG3. If we can't complete this, we'll never hear the end of it from Agate."  
Leggy nodded and they reformed the safety formation, continuing their walk to the bridge.

Army led them away from the wreck, the drones whirring away. She sighed,  
"This was supposed to be a simple escort. Pick up the human, return to station, and _walk down a hallway._ I'm not sure if we're going to be commended for our wonderful handling of a poor situation, or get shipped off to the asteroid mines."  
"Think about it like this," Leggy chimed in, "at least he's mostly unharmed! Besides, we're almost there, what could go wrong at this point?" That's never a good combination of words to utter, especially when, on the other side of the airlock into the main hall, was a clown. Army put her arm in front of Steven and stared down the clown.  
"Steven, do not talk to her, do not play along with her so-called _jokes_ , don't do anything she says." This was an even worse combination of words. The short gem was wearing white clown makeup on her face and a big orange wig. Her shoes were ridiculously large and honked with every step.  
"Are you sure he can't do _anything_ I tell him?"  
The Itty Bitty Welcome Committee tried dragging Steven away,  
"Cut it out Amethyst, he's not getting involved with your _goofs_." Army growled.  
"Okay. Hey, Steven, you should definitely listen to the Security members."  
Steven tilted his head, "So, does that mean I _shouldn't_ listen to you guys?"  
"Just keep walking, just keep walking." Army muttered, keeping her head tilted down, trying to avoid looking at the Clown. Steven however, stood still. "Why're you stopping?"  
"Because you said not to listen to her, and I am." Steven started giggling, and Amethyst started beaming with joy.  
"Yeah, Steven, you _definitely_ shouldn't put your hand on your head."  
He did so. Army started smoking, but Leggy tried to hide a small smile.  
"And, uh, totally don't hop around on one leg." Steven started bouncing around, trying to maintain his balance. Army gritted her teeth,  
"Steven. Cut. It. Out!"  
"I'm just following your orders!"  
Amethyst reached into her backpack, "Hey, Hey, Captain No Fun, don't turn around."  
Army, of course, whipped around, her head on fire. "WHY NOT!?" Because she had a banana cream pie, one that was now all over the shortstop cop.  
"Because I'm gonna cream ya." At first the scream was small, barely audible through the pie, but it didn't stay that way for long.

Amethyst bolted down the corridor, with the smell of a cop in a bakery set ablaze close behind. Army reached into her belt and pulled out a taser. Amethyst dodged the bolts of destabilizing energy, clearly used to being chased by the security forces aboard the ship.  
Ruby activated her radio, "AMETHYST IS PULLING HER USUAL STUNTS IN THE PORT MAIN HALL!"  
Amethyst stopped abruptly and looked right at Ruby, who was still charging at her.  
"DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT HER!"  
At the last second, Amethyst side-stepped the tiny red missile, revealing a banana peel right behind her. Ruby was going too fast to stop and slipped on it, her momentum sending her straight into a disposal bin. The clown quickly lunged at the unit, engaging the vacuum on the machine. Her head barely peeked over the edge of the can, and her grip was quickly weakening.  
"AMETHYYYST!" Her screams grew distant, as she was sucked through the disposal system below the floor. Leggy and Steven caught up to Amethyst rolling on the floor.  
"Is she okay?!"  
The more timid of the mall cop duo put her ear up to the fancy trash can and nodded her head. "Yep, she's fine. In a little bit she'll pop out in cargo, maybe a little smellier than before."  
Amethyst put her arms up in the air. "Arrest me, officer, I've already won."  
Leggy pursed her lips and started crawling into the disposal bin. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about 4R, I think she'd feel a bit better if she wasn't the only one who was bamboozled."  
Steven looks inside the space trash can, "Wait, how am I going to get to bridge if I don't know where it is?"  
"I'm sure the clown can be your guide. She's definitely trustworthy." Her form quickly disappeared into the abyss of the disposal system. May as well go along with her. If you can't trust a clown, what has this world come to?

Nothing better than being abandoned by all your companions and being left alone with a clown who just (hilariously) threw a cop into the trash.  
"They've gone and entrusted a clown with the fate of an incredibly important guest. You must be that half-gem-half-human that the top brass was talking about?"  
Since Steven wasn't a liar, he nodded his head 'yes'.  
"Cool, I'm pretty sure I can get you where you need to be. Thankfully we're not far from your destination."  
They started walking further down the hall, going past the Brig on their left. To the right was a large window, staring straight into the massive bridge. There sat Yellow Diamond, who, for all intents and purposes, ruled over this station. Amethyst blew a raspberry at the window as they rolled by. The Captain did not even look up to acknowledge them, of course.  
"There she is, the big bad queen of Space Station 13. Y'know, if it weren't for the old Captain's orders, I'd've probably been sent to the darkest, deepest pits of the galaxy to fend off Goliaths with a pickaxe." Who knows what a Goliath is, but it probably wasn't friendly. "Hell, she's the only reason I got a chance to be here at all—letting a defective gem like me be a crew member at all was a blessing. All under the pretense of 'research' and 'monitoring.'" Man, sad clowns are really depressing to be around.

"Enough about me, lets talk about you, Stevie. How'd you get to be the only human in the universe with a magic belly button?" It was a hard question to answer for sure, because he certainly didn't know that entirely himself.  
"Well, my mom was a gem, and she, uh, married my dad. Then I happened?"  
Amethyst nodded her head, writing on a clipboard. "I see, and what came after that?"  
He tucked his hands in his pockets and looked down as he walked. "In order for me to exist, she gave up her physical form and I got her gem. Not long after I was born, you guys found me. My mom must've been pretty popular, 'cause I've basically been monitored by you guys ever since." He looked over at Amethyst, who was lying down on a gurney hooked onto a large robot pulling it along. It had three wheels, a torso, two arms, and a head with a single eye that glowed blue in the center of it.  
"And how does that make you feel?"  
Steven couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't tell if you're helping or not."

Hopping onto her feet on the roller, she placed one foot on the head of the machine.  
"Who knows!" She extended a hand and pulled the young man aboard. "Mush Lazul A.I, to the Captains quarters!"  
"Aye aye, Sir." the machine replied in a monotone, robotic voice.  
"This is our friendly neighborhood cyborg. She's the ultimate in Gemtech. Once she was a rebel, an enemy of the corporation!"  
The cyborg paused for a second, "I wasn't, but go on."  
"Instead of being sent away or shattered, our glorious leaders repurposed her! Combined her gem with a robotic body, and enslaved her to the AI running this station. Now, she must follow the Gemsimov laws. She can't harm a gem or allow one to come to harm. She must always obey a gem unless that would cause a gem to be harmed. Lastly but not least-ly, she must always try to preserve her own life, unless it conflicts with those other two laws."  
"There's also, like, a billion other sub laws relating to situations and conflicts of laws, but I don't expect any of you Carbons to understand them."

Steven sat down on the cart and looked over at the cyborg. "Is that really true? You used to be a gem like everyone here still?"  
"Still am, if I can ever be free of this thing. Hell, I'm half of the workload for the Zircons on this station. My case is basically never going to get wrapped up. However, I'm still 'too big a threat to be allowed to be free.' Yeah, right. If that were true, they could've brigged me, but they just want a reason to test on me."  
Amethyst rubbed the steel head of the cyborg. "Yeah, before she got borg'd we'd work together all the time. She'd grow me extra slippery 'nanas, I'd _slip_ her some occasional goodies."  
"Yeah, remember that one time when you shoved a Bluespace Crystal in a tomato, and chucked it at one of the Rubies, and they got stuck in the Captain's Quarters?"  
Amethyst and the cyborg laughed as the Goof Troop pulled up to the bridge.  
"Yeah, I didn't think the Rubies could turn any redder. It's a good thing that Pink was so understanding about it." Their laughter dissipated as their expression turned dour.  
"Yeah. She was…"

Steven and Amethyst hopped off the bed and stood in front of the bridge. Amethyst patted Lazul on the shoulder, "Thanks for the ride, Lapis."  
"Anyti-" The cyborg froze for a second, and some silent, rapid beep boops were heard. "Actually, no. Never mind, it seems I have to 'detain' you now. Something about two Rubies found in disposals. So, uh, come with me, criminal scum."  
The clown looked incredulous for a second, and clutched at her heart. "Oh, woe is me, the betrayal, the heartbreak! Whatever shall I do?"  
Small sirens popped out of the head and arms of the cyborg. "You cannot escape the clutches of Diamond Justice, evil-doer!"  
Amethyst reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device with a large green lightbulb in it. "How about… this?!" The bulb began to glow, and, just as it was about to get blindingly bright, a hole appeared in the middle and Silly String shot out onto the cyborg.  
"Alert. Sensors overloaded. Alert."  
Amethyst grabbed the roller bed and looked back at Steven, "Good luck, Steven, I'm sure your audience with the Cap won't suck too bad!" The Jester shoved the bed and hopped onto it, riding it like a very large and unwieldy skateboard off to the port bow, nearly crashing into several gems.  
Lazul wiped the Silly String off its eye. "Surely the perp went this way." She headed toward the Starboard aft.

As the strange duo went their own way, off to do legally dubious things to be sure, Steven was finally at his destination. It probably should've been just a straight line from arrivals, but it turned out more like a weird squiggly question mark. But it was not just about the destination, it was about the journey and the friends we made along the way! Maybe that was true in most cases, but getting to talk with one of the leaders of this alien race is arguably more important. Speaking of the meeting, how was he going to get in the bridge? The doors weren't opening up for Steven, and, if he couldn't get in, how would he be able to talk to the Captain? Smushing his face against the window of the door wasn't working, he couldn't quite see her. Knocking was ineffective, there were two different sets of doors just to get in the dang room.

While Steven contemplated how to open the door, a humanoid silhouette appeared before him and an intercom on the wall activated,  
"Hello!"  
Steven spun around and saw this figure in its entirety. It was a hologram, blue, almost devoid of details at all except for a simple face.  
"My name is B.E.P.I.S! I'm the onboard AI, and I'm here to help you! It seems you've gotten lost, and I've alerted security to help you get back to your pen, please remain calm while they arrive." The airlocks in front of Steven made a loud clunking sound, and their lights turned red. He looked at both ends of the hallway, and they did the same.  
"Uh, I'm not lost. I'm trying to get into the bridge to talk with the Captain, but it's locked. My name is Steven, didn't they tell you about me?"  
"Hm, one moment." Suddenly, the face on the hologram was replaced with a spinning circle, and the doors around Steven quickly returned to normal. B.E.P.I.S' face reset back to its regular plain visage. "I'm sorry about that, I thought you were just another human. Tell me, Steven Universe, where is your gem located?"  
He quickly opened his jumpsuit slightly and showed his gem off to the hologram.  
"Could you point it towards that camera to the left of the door? I can't actually see out of this projection."  
"Oh, okay." He turned a bit to the side and he could see the camera aperture whirring as it focused on the boy's gem.  
"I see, you really are a gem, aren't you? The captain said, under my laws, you're to be considered a gem and are granted free use of me within the three laws." The doors to the bridge opened up, and the hologram bowed to Steven. "Please, enjoy your stay, Steven Universe."  
"Thanks, uh, what was your name again?"  
"My name is Bio-Engineered Program In Space. B.E.P.I.S. for short."  
"Thanks, Bepis." The hologram flickered away as Steven walked into the bridge.

Overall, the bridge was quite large and looked just like the map from the shuttle. It didn't quite capture the scale of the room compared to the rest of the station. While all the hallways so far weren't quite cramped, they were hardly comfortable and roomy. Jasper, who could barely fit in the hallway Steven met her at, could breathe freely in this room. The ceiling must have gone thirty feet up. He turned the corner and saw why this was such a spacious room. Yellow Diamond sat upon a massive chair in the center of the room, typing away at an equally gigantic terminal. If he knew anything about his dad, it was that his jaw would drop at the sight of this giant woman. Steven could've probably fit in the palm of her hand with no problem.  
"Come in, don't be shy." She didn't even stop to look down at Steven, still click clacking away on her computer. He pulled up a chair in front of her desk, barely able to see over her computer. She quickly punched in a few more keys, then she stopped and looked right at Steven. "It's taken you a long time to get here."  
He awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, first we had a rough landing, then we met the janitor, saw a pretty wild prank go down, and even got to talk with a cyborg!"  
Yellow closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm not talking about getting to the Bridge. You took sixteen years to come back." Yellow stood up, out of her chair, and went to crouch in front of Steven.  
"But, I've never been here before! I'm not even-"  
"I'm not talking to _you_. I'm talking," Her index finger extended and touched his stomach, causing his gem to glow brightly, "to Rose Quartz."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

(Wew lad. First fan fiction ever, and it has an audience size of probably 12 people in the world, myself included. I feel like most SS13 players don't like SU, and most SU fans don't even know SS13 exists. Well, most people don't know it exists. Hell, I haven't even played it in a few months. Yet here I am. Special thanks to the Badficniverse mod for inspiring this. Also to the /tg/station crew for being the server I mostly play on. I feel like there's a 50/50 chance of me getting banned from there just for making this tbh. So long as I don't leave an incredibly easy trail to track such as having my byond ckey and tumblr username be the same. Or plan on including a self insert like a total hack. Assuming they even read it at all. Shoutout to Oracle station for being more my speed, but anti-shoutout to myself for being such a lazy sumbitch that I refuse to fully migrate over. Not lazy enough to make a… 5k word first chapter for a fanfiction nobody wants. Is this even a postscript, or just a diary entry vaguely relating to SS13 and SU? I dunno. God bless you for reading this far even. Next time on Gem Station 13, find out if there even is another next time.)

((EDIT: Massive thanks to my good pal Sotiria who fixed this entire mess and made it actually readable. Apologies to anyone who had to read it in its original form. Always proofread and edit kids!))


End file.
